


【5V3D】时间之间

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Rimming, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: Summary：维吉尔坠入时间的褶皱，遇到了过去的但丁。Alpha！Vergil/Omega！Dante，斜线有意义。Warning：涉及一点点Non-Con，睡奸暗示，以及有rimming描写，如有不适请勿点击。





	【5V3D】时间之间

**Author's Note:**

> 要素有：时空错乱症患者5v（捏了《时间旅行者的妻子》的梗），信息素紊乱综合征患者3d，以及3vd标记暗示。3d此前暂无第二性别，是受到3v影响诱导分化。时间轴为3v掉落魔界之后。

也许是V和尤里曾重新融合时的某个环节出了点细小的差错，又或者是他无意间招惹上某类难缠的诅咒，维吉尔发现他从魔界回来之后就开始偶尔不受控制地突然转移到某个地点、某个时空，经过几分钟，也可能是一天，再猝不及防地回到他消失前的坐标，像个徘徊在时间之间的幽灵。起初他没把这件事搁在心上，也不想过多琢磨其中的含义，毕竟还有更多别的事情亟待解决，那些意外不过是几次偶然的碰撞，仅此而已。  
几周后，这种情况发生了变化，更危险、也更频繁。最糟糕的要数昨天，这次他直接毁了尼禄与姬莉叶的晚餐，他们的餐桌。他自己的衣服注定也难逃一劫。  
“操！”尼禄脸上神情的扭曲程度此刻并不亚于他得知自己身世真相的那天。男孩儿气红了脸，不敢置信地瞪着他凭空出现的父亲，被砸裂的桌面，那些浸着汤汁的碎瓷片，崩溃地咆哮着，脱口而出一句他平常绝不会在姬莉叶面前暴露的脏话。“这他妈到底是怎么回事！”  
在开口道歉并承受年轻的半魔迅速发酵膨胀起来的怒火之前，维吉尔又眨眼间满身食物香气地落回事务所，迎接一分钟前目睹他人间蒸发的兄弟的目瞪口呆。  
这真是……难得一见，老哥。但丁咂咂嘴，凑上去嗅了嗅，非常到位地点评道。你闻起来就像白豆汤里泡着团淋了烤肉酱的土豆泥——啊，瞧瞧，这儿还沾了点通心粉。  
这个问题必须解决。斯巴达的长子终于意识到事情的严重性。而首先，他需要找到症结所在。

就是这个了，时空错乱症。蕾蒂说，在查阅了大量落灰散架的西语古籍之后。显然。然后她转向窝在椅子上肩膀一歪一歪的但丁。“这次的咨询费记在你的账上。”传奇的恶魔猎人呼噜着点点那枚毛绒绒的银色脑袋，说不准是下意识的反应还是真的知道了。  
所以该怎么解决？维吉尔瞥了眼他几乎要睡过去的兄弟，蹙起眉，继而转向蕾蒂。“有没有什么——”  
沉默。就像飓风过境后的那种突然降临的，平静，却令人惴惴不安。  
但丁猛地坐直身子。“……维吉？”  
回答他的是空气中浮动的尘埃，书页安静的咵嚓声，蕾蒂张着嘴盯住一小块空空的地板，那里半秒钟前还被一双靴子占据。  
维吉尔消失得很完整，如同他从未出现过。

房间里几乎一片厚重的漆黑。但丁躺在被单上，在蜷起双腿的瞬间感到一阵酸涩的灼痛。他试着提起两只发抖的胳膊，笨拙地伸向床头柜子上放着的药片与水杯。药物滑过喉管的干涩是如此清晰，以至于他顿时产生了一种排斥的反胃感。冰凉的水沿着他光滑的下巴往下流，滴在他的肚子上，和着汗水将一切搅得黏黏糊糊。但丁放下杯子，恍惚着倒了回去，沉重地呼出一口滚烫的气流。  
他曾经以为那条已经愈合的齐整切口和无法再使用的一双手套是维吉尔留给他仅有的道别，然而事实上，有些东西只不过是姗姗来迟。Omega摸向脖子后发热跳动的腺体，不复存在的咬痕。比如此刻他体内两股僵持着不肯相融的信息素，一具新生的柔软器官。属于兄长的那一部分不耐烦地在他的神经末梢刨着利爪，怒吼着向他传递自己的失望、轻蔑与愤懑。还有更直观的，痛苦，仿佛多年前那场吞噬一切的火焰将他重重包围。但丁试图冲出封锁，却又不由自主地受到这种影响的牵引，任凭它锻造出自己的第二性别，就像一个经由亚当的肋骨塑造诞生的夏娃。他那因刚分化不久而仍然年轻尖锐的信息素切开他，植入他的同时提醒他，他是如何失去了他的兄弟，又是怎样得到了另一个自己，用以契合和承载的容器。  
楼下突兀的巨响把但丁从那种混沌的废墟中拖了出来，莫里森给他的药片终于也发挥了一点功效。他略显迟缓地爬起来，头晕眼热的赤脚踩上地板，枪械沉甸甸地压住他的掌心。他听到靴子踩踏木板时由远及近的声响，混杂在嗡嗡的耳鸣中，显得格外强烈。那个不速之客意识到他在楼上的房间里吗？但丁知道自己的呼吸声很重，还有那些从他身上溢出的，浓郁而带有明确指向性的气味。脚步声停了一会儿，像是在犹豫，随后又开始了它的移动，一个人影出现在敞开的门口，与此同时他举起手中的武器。  
“是谁？”但丁问，嗓音又沉又哑。他刻意压低了声线，使自己听起来没有实际上那么虚弱。而对面什么动静也没有，那个影子仿佛被钉在那里，一动不动，默不作声。年轻的半魔已经浑身是汗，无法规律而平静地呼吸。他不得不在心底告诫自己冷静下来，才能握稳愈发沉重的枪柄。他重复了一遍方才的问题，这次提高了一点音量，枪口暗示性地挪动了一下，径直指向胸口的位置。  
对方似乎叹了口气，无奈之余又有点讽刺。“你的鼻子是被紊乱的激素堵住了吗？”他说，而后向前一步。就在这时，有什么东西裹住了但丁，侵略性十足的同时保持平缓，犹如密不透风的大海，平静的表象下暗潮汹涌，坚定而缓慢地将他渗透。他张开嘴，莫名感到一阵放松似的踏实。他的身体，然后是他的头脑，周遭的一切则被睡意淹没。沙漠里迷路许久的旅人终于发现了一片绿洲，并一头栽倒下去——那里足够宽阔，充满力量，上面还留存着很久以前的雨水的味道，有他需要的全部。但丁咕哝着，闭上眼睛，让自己轻盈地沉下去，沉进那个微微起伏的胸口，聆听其中稳定而有力的心跳。  
他舒服又疲倦地打起呼噜，就这样缩在兄长的怀里，像一只张牙舞爪地示威后累地蜷回窝里睡觉的猫。

维吉尔松开手臂，将身上挂着的这个流口水的大号树袋熊放回床上，然而他年轻（对比维吉尔现在的年纪甚至可以称得上年幼）的兄弟却不依不饶地拽着他的风衣，仿佛动物的本能反应，睡觉的时候必须紧紧抓住所依附的枝干才不会摔倒在地。他想了想，最后干脆脱去了外套，眼睁睁看着它被瞬间卷进但丁的手臂之间，沾满口水。坦白地讲，眼下的情况多少有些尴尬。倒不是因为他没见过但丁这副一团糟的脆弱模样所以无从下手，而是他太清楚造成如今这种混乱状况的罪魁祸首究竟是谁。  
但丁咕哝着一些无关痛痒的梦话，翻过身，无意地让他的整个背部裸露在兄长的视线之下。维吉尔用手指拨开他后颈处几绺汗湿的毛发，指腹轻轻压上那一小片埋藏着腺体的滚烫肌肤。他兄弟年轻时的味道如同边缘生着锯齿的叶片，远不如他现在那样……柔和，相反，更偏浓烈，闻起来就像热带果汁中混入了朗姆酒，其中还明显残留着Alpha的痕迹。那场鲁莽的标记行为并没有使他们的信息素成功融合，而但丁显然深受其害——倘若这就是维吉尔曾经的目的，摧垮他，让他为这份恒久存在的羞辱而感到痛苦——在兄长捏住他的腺体时稍稍挣扎，浑身的肌肉由于疼痛的四处流窜而紧绷着鼓起，他还没有醒过来，至少现在没有。  
如果他要做点什么来帮助他的兄弟，或者彻底将他打上某种记号，那最好是尽快。维吉尔拿不准他何时就会回到那个被阳光与灰尘填满的藏书室。按照以往并不充足的经验来看，假如他没有在几秒钟之内消失，那就意味着他还会在这里停留相当长的一段时间。年长的半魔微微俯下身，让审视的目光沿着那些漂亮健康的肌肉线条流动。但丁哼哼着，全身心地陷入信息素织就的软垫之中，脸颊因为上涌的热量现出潮红。那些此前被疼痛压倒的欲求重新活了过来，鲜明地游走在他的体内。他感到饥饿，首先是食欲上的，毕竟距离他上一次正儿八经地吃饭已经是五小时前的事情了；很快，那种空洞的烧灼感暂时放过了他的胃部，转而钻进那具温驯的孕育器官，缓慢地折磨，将它打磨得更为柔软湿润，散发出成熟的甘甜气息。

那些琐碎的欲求就像是被谁刻意撒下的吃食碎屑，而他是那只被诱捕的鸟。年轻的恶魔猎人扭着眉头，极小声的在这场古怪的梦境中呻吟。梦里维吉尔回到他的身边，脱下他黏糊糊的裤子，嘴唇贴住他潮湿的颤抖的脊背；Alpha锋利的信息素四面八方地环绕着他，刺痛他的神经；而后是他的手掌，掌心粗糙的茧，裹住他半勃的阴茎滑动。某部分还醒着的意志不满地提醒他，他应该试着反抗。但是，但丁忍不住反驳自己唱反调的那部分，但是，他不能否认自己真的很享受，尤其是当维吉尔掐住他的屁股，用上他的呼吸和舌头轮番抚膜肛周的褶皱。那根柔软温热的物体在他狭窄紧绷的通道内慢条斯理地探进又伸出，让他为此臣服似地大叫，难以呼吸，愈加汁水淋漓。高潮时分他几乎融化在那根舌头上，从里到外漫出湿软的热流，只有那个贪得无厌的穴口依然将他哥哥放进他体内的那部分含得很紧，就连起初还不甚赞同的那一点意志此刻也完全放弃了抵抗，仅仅在维吉尔的牙齿嵌入他颈后的腹地时闪现了一下，很快就悄无声息地沉没在奔涌的快感河流，他马上又硬了。没有人能违背一条河流。  
但丁恍惚地觉察到自己被翻过来，就像给一块正变得蓬松的煎饼翻面那样轻而易举。维吉尔咬住他的嘴唇，用力地吸吮起那两片湿润的薄薄唇肉；但丁尝到咸味，从他的舌头过渡到他的嘴里。兄长模糊的轮廓近在咫尺，滑落的汗水就像刀锋留下的血滴。血。泪。伤口与疼痛。令他们兴奋的似乎总是这些，仿佛不论表面看起来如何心平气和，最终都会不可避免地指向暴力。本能地，他感到危险，想要将形势观察得更清楚。于是他睁开眼，看到他汗淋淋的膝盖正在一双手掌下分开，再往上是一张经由时间的尺度雕刻后的面孔，不太像他记忆中的那张，但恶魔间那种刻在血脉里的联结告诉他这就是。醒了？他听到这个年长太多的维吉尔平静地问，好像他沉重滚烫的老二没有在此刻撞入他的身体。  
那种被撑得过开的体验几乎令但丁惊慌失措，高塔上掺杂着雨水与鲜血的痛楚历历在目。他甚至顾不上估清现实，立即抬起腿踢向维吉尔的肋骨。这种可笑而荒唐的攻击行为在成型之前就被他的兄长打破。维吉尔抓住他两条酸软的腿，看了他一眼，而后放在自己的肩上。这实在是有点不可思议。但丁在他的孪生兄弟俯身贴近的时候紧张地缩了一下，却快速绷住了。那个雨夜维吉尔也曾像这样握着他的腿，但是这一次，他却没有想着怎样将它们捏碎或者掰断，或是用幻影剑把他钉住，让他完全丧失挣扎的可能。当然，也许只是因为他的兄弟想到了新的折磨他的方式。但丁咬紧牙关，悄悄地攥紧拳头，在欲望和某种未知的恐惧里战栗着。等他再靠近一点，说不定他就能给那张脸来上一拳，然后拿到床头的武器，再……他差不多计划好了一切，就等着付诸实施。

然而维吉尔再度搅浑了他的打算。你太紧张了。他说，在但丁朝他挥拳之前亲了亲他的额头。但丁的指头突然放松下来，他扬起眉望向这个维吉尔，那双平波无澜的灰蓝色眼睛，毫无嘲讽或是破碎的愤怒，如同一面被修补好的镜子，完整地映入他的身影。过来。维吉尔这样说，而不是让他走开。但丁抽了抽鼻子，在他没有意识到的地方，某个堤坝轰然塌陷，水流从他的双眼和下面涌出来。  
他慌张地抹了把脸，伸手抱住那具结实的臂膀，将那些意义不明的眼泪藏进他兄弟湿漉漉的头发里。这次没有雷雨作为掩饰的借口，他也不再需要去回避什么，但在维吉尔面前他还是有些本能的难为情。倒不是他突如其来的哭泣是伤心或者别的情绪导致，毕竟他现在各种意义上被填得很满，无暇顾他。维吉尔捞住他的脚踝，迫使他抬高屁股，肠道里抽动的器官借着这个姿势进到深处，生殖腔口被不断顶撞的酥麻令他失去支撑点的后腰一阵疲乏的抽搐，他手臂收束，肌肉亲密的挤压令他的喉咙发紧，呼吸零落。那些湿热的呻吟被裹进沉闷的喘息送入他的耳朵，在他的体内激起热情的回响。热烘烘的酸胀感从他的眼睛流过他跳动的心脏，最终注入柔软的潮湿的子宫。维吉。他为了肚子里那根又硬又热的老二撞向他的宫颈口而发出一声软绵绵的尖叫。该死的，那真的很疼。但丁皱着眉，试图用咬住Alpha腺体的方式向对方传达不满，这无疑是种挑衅，如果他没有因为接下来的第二次撞击而爽到脚趾蜷紧的话。  
“你的嘴什么时候能像你的屁股那样，做个诚实的好孩子。”维吉尔低沉的嗓音带着隐隐怒气钉住他的全部理智，但丁颤抖着，感到自己的下唇被人粗暴地捏住，一样东西拨开他的嘴唇塞进他的口腔，那是维吉尔的拇指。指腹摩挲着他的舌苔，就像接吻时他的舌头所做的那样，唾液不受控制地溢出他的唇角。他无法，他应该，至少用牙齿对付那根手指来抗议这种暴行，但事实却是他的阴茎为此流水发硬，快感高涨。信息素在他沸腾的血液里交织，融合，软化下来，不再尝试着将他割开伤害。他感到被安抚，被拥有，或者有可能，被爱？这个意外的认知让他紧绷又松软，兄长凝视着他的目光，灼热沉重的呼吸，他放进他身体里的手指以及那个将他撑开的巨大的结将他沉溺。做个好孩子，但丁。那是来自恶魔的低语，绕着他发烫的耳廓，拉住他的神智下沉，再慢慢陷进去，直至无法挣脱。

所以他又要洗床单了。这是维吉尔把变软的阴茎从他体内拔出时但丁想到的第一件事。而第二件事，一个在他心头盘旋已久的疑问，比起那些从红肿的肛口淌过大腿内侧的精液更加令人难以忽略。维吉尔背对着他慢条斯理地穿上衣服，看起来在为他的即将离去做最后的准备。这不完全是他的维吉尔，但丁知道，但不知为何，他为这个念头而感到明显的不快。  
“嘿，等一下！”他动作敏捷地从床上爬起来，尽管腰腹仍在酸痛，包括那个被过度使用的屁股。维吉尔朝他转过头来，床头的钟表走动的声响突兀地插进他们之间，那是时间，是他们之间的距离。“你为什么还会回来？”他终于让这个问题滑出了喉咙，涵盖他所有关于未来和他们的好奇。为什么？但丁目视着他年长的兄弟，时间的流逝，而维吉尔沉默地倾身向前，他以为他是要拿走自己手边的那件外套，可他只是把手放在他的头顶，轻轻拍了拍。至少此刻，在此处，他还不能将彼此生命中的真相直言相告，但那一瞬间的真情流露已足够令但丁的眼眶泛起微红的潮气。他试图抓住那只手掌，却只握住了一缕微弱的光线。不过是眨眼间的事情，然后他的面前就仅剩下安静的昏暗，以及那件被维吉尔遗落的外套。他同他最后的交流是掌心的温度与汗水，但丁拾起那件衣服，把他一边的脸在袖子的花纹上擦了一下。

光阴如此坚定又平稳地疾驰，却是狂野地流逝在所有钟表刻度之外。他回来过，他消失了，毫无征兆，但总会再度出现。无穷无尽的微小时刻悄然汇聚成沙粒流过但丁身体筑成的漏斗，直到他们的下一次重逢。他闭上双眼，汹涌的滴答声犹如永不止息的潮水向他涌来，淹没他的四肢，他的五官。表针如同一名恪尽职守的侍卫般忠实地走动，仿佛没有东西能打乱它按部就班的阵脚。然而他知道，那些真正发生过的事，真实存在的人，一切就烙印在往昔之上，永恒地镌刻于时间之间。  
时间没有什么了不起。

FIN


End file.
